


Night Out

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Denial, F/F, Genderbending, Incest, Jealousy, Love Bites, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Vergil's a tease, and Dante can't resist.Fanart(s) for this work!!!:Here by @WEEierdFansHere by @haloefnDate Night fanart by @GlueSalt![DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to poof and GlueSalt for feeding my need for fem!DV. The entire discourse is actually really good about this, and that's (*chokes a sob*) _really awesome_.
> 
> Honestly, it's a feast, every time. QAQ

"Dante, be useful and help me with this."

The legendary devil hunter looks up from her nudie mag, following the sound of her sister's movement down the stairs. The  _tap-tap_ of her heels hit every step rhythmically that you can conjure up the image of her walking, one foot in front of the other, without having yet seen her. Dante's eyes widens when she finally does, stunned by her sister's beauty.

Vergil's dress is beautiful as lies softly around her neck and gently wraps around her small breast, exposing her shoulders, and it reaches down just above her knees, indigo blue rose motifs covering almost every inch of the mesh material underneath. Her hair, long past her shoulders, is slicked back as usual, but there's a wilder look to it, voluptuous like a lion's mane. Her kitten pump heels are a matching blue, simple and with small blue roses at the end of the straps around her ankle. On her gorgeous face, Vergil wears only nude pink lipstick, knowingly taking advantage of her natural beauty, and her jewelry is light and silver, the red gem of their mother's last gift gleaming softly on her chest. 

Dante blinks, exhaling through her mouth with puffed cheeks because she's suddenly feeling hot. No amount of nudie could ever do that to her so quickly and as intensely as her sister could. 

"I said to  _help me_ ," Vergil says, sternly with a warning glare, and she turns around to show Dante her problem, the zipper of her dress is set down right below her hips, showing off a bit of the lacy baby blue panties she's wearing. (Oh, _no bra._ ) 

Immediately, Dante forgets what she's being asked to do, ogling her sister's exposed back unashamed, and she questions how bad the consequences will be if she instead helped Vergil  _take off_ the dress. 

" _Dante,_ " the elder says, rolling her eyes. "Get off your ass already. It'd be rude to be late to Miss Lowell's birthday party." 

Dante pretends to pout, being caught staring, but she complies finally, coming up behind her sister. However, she does not get to it as soon as expected, but instead places her hands on Vergil's hips and pulls her sister flushed against her. 

"Why are you even going?" the younger whines, pressing her lips against Vergil's pretty neck. "It's just a stupid stupid party. Patty wouldn't even notice if I didn't show up."

Vergil scowls, pushing her sister away by the face. "She  _requested_ ," she replies, huffing, "and after everything I've heard from Morrison how her large fortune has helped keep you off the streets entirely, she deserves  _some_ recognition from this business. Since you don't want to go, I will because I won't let it be known that Spardas lack basic manners We may be part demon, sister, but we are not _heathens_. Now help me or I'll find someone else to do the job."

Dante groans, not liking being scolded by her own sister, but the other is becoming irritated. The older probably doesn't want to go either, but when it comes to the family pride, Vergil will do anything to uphold it.

Still, she can't resist sucking at the back of her sister's neck just a bit, nipping at Vergil's skin gently at first. She loves the taste of her sister on her tongue, sometimes wanting nothing more than to spend hours upon hours having Vergil in her mouth until she's full. 

Then Dante bites at Vergil's skin, rough enough to leave a mark that'd last an hour or two but not enough to bleed. _Not yet._ Vergil attempts to stop her, but Dante distracts her by doing what she is told and helps zip her sister up, the knuckle of her hand run up along Vergil's clothed back. The younger grins when she feels Vergil shiver slightly, one step closer to loosening up her sister. 

"Get off," Vergil says, stepping away without giving her sister one last look. "You smell like pepperoni and pineapple. I'm leaving now. Don't wait up."

She's out the door before the other woman could say a word, and Dante is left at Devil May Cry to do nothing, as usual. The legendary devil hunter grumbles none to pleasantly, but she takes a whiff of her scent, her nose at the crook of her arm. 

Okay, maybe she does smell something like pizza toppings, but it's not like any demons will care. Dante doesn't, and that's why she's sitting back at her desk and lounging against her chair as she always does, even though it's probably too late for anyone to come into with a job. Not with Lady and Trish out on a job up north and Morrison personally escorting Vergil to Patty's party.  

Then, out of nowhere, a thought strikes Dante, twisting badly in her stomach.

Vergil is going to a party with a huge crowd because Patty knows a lot of people (which is half the reason Dante doesn't want to go). She's arriving with Morrison who will be off talking around because he's the kind of man to know everything. Vergil will be left alone to fend for herself against an onslaught of strangers who will find her  _very_ attractive. If just looking at her sister was enough to make Dante wet, then who knows how Vergil will affect mere  _humans?_

 _How dare they._ Vergil is _hers_ , no one is allowed to approach her like a random woman at a bar! Dante _must_ go that birthday party and keep an eye out for her sister. 

Without thinking of it any further, the legendary devil hunter jumps off her chair and runs upstairs, taking a rather fast shower (but long to get rid of that pizza smell) and putting on whatever she thought passes for a semi-formal event. 

Dante slams the door of Devil May Cry behind her and hops onto her bike, and finally, she goes to Patty's birthday party. 

.

.

.

Human parties are an absolute  _bore_. Vergil curses herself for insisting on coming to this birthday celebration on behalf of her sister. She's trying to prove a point, but by the time the sixth human has attempted to seduce her, the elder is seconds from leaving without a word. 

However, Lowell was pleasant when Vergil arrived with Morrison, welcoming them into her home in a fine autumn colored dress that fell to her ankles. She seems like a decent young woman, telling Vergil that anyone precious to Dante is an honored guest. (The young heiress greatly admires her sister, Vergil thinks.) 

So that's why she's still there, only half an hour later, trying to ignore the pathetic fools who think they have an inkling of a chance with her. As if she desires anyone but Dante. (Not that she'll ever say so out loud. That would make it too easy for her sister, Dante must work to get what she wants from Vergil.) Luckily, the alcohol is helpful, the substance doing nothing to her whenever she decides it's time to end yet another pointless interaction and drowns her whole glass, making the excuse to fetch another. 

That is, until she is caught by a brunette woman doesn't seem to understand the subtle art of walking away from a conversation. When Vergi drinks her entire glass and tries to excuse herself, this woman also drinks her entire glass and decides to tag along for the both of them. With every word, the brunette is grating on Vergil's nerves, the daughter of Sparda thinking about violently killing this annoyance, but she restrains because that's the polite thing to do. 

(When did she start caring about human etiquette? It only started after she returned from Hell for the last time. With Dante.) 

So Vergil tolerates the foolish woman's unattractive seduction, giggling into the palm of her hand and batting her smoky green eyes. The elder twin doesn't say much, taking a step back every time the other woman takes one forward. Vergil is on the brink of losing her patience, but it's only when the brunette had the audacity to touch her by placing a hand on her shoulder that Vergil has finally had enough. 

The daughter of Sparda is ready to admonish the flirtatious stranger, but a warm, familiar arm wraps around her shoulders, saving her from any more boredom and the loss of her temper. 

"Sorry, I'm late," her sister greets almost apologetically, leaning in to kiss Vergil on the cheek. 

For a moment, Vergil is nearly grateful that her sister has finally taken responsibility and shown up on time, but in the next moment, she feels a flare of jealous as the brunette woman's attention immediately moves off her to Dante. 

It _has_ to be that attire, which has some more effort put into it but still a mess. Yet it's a hot mess. Dante is wearing a pair of half wrinkled slacks which still managed to outline the shape of her luscious legs, and her hair is put in a short ponytail, simple yet frames her lovely face. However, the worst thing is the dress shirt, tucked hastily under her slacks and tight, sleeves rolled up at the elbows, and the _lack_ of buttons that should _be_ buttoned. The last detail shows off just how plump Dante is, her breast larger than Vergil's, and it can easily be seen that the younger twin didn't even bother to put on a bra, the shape of her pink nipples visible through the straining fabric. They are _very_ distracting. 

"Hi," the brunette snake attempts to start a conversation, battering her eyes at Dante, "I'm—"

"I've had enough of you," Vergil snaps, glaring at the woman, and she's soon dragging Dante away with her, away from that woman. 

If the brunette was offended by the elder twin's dismissiveness, Vergil does not care at the slightly, finding the closest place for her to be alone with her sister. (That woman dared to look at Dante like _that_ , who did she think she is?) Dante doesn't struggle against her tight grip, complying with only a confused expression. 

Vergil decides on the closet where the guests have put their coats and other things, and she pushes her sister into the small compartment under the grand stairs. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Vergil asks with a frown as she forces her sister against the wall and hold Dante by the collar. "Coming here, looking enticing like this?" 

Before Dante could reply, Vergil is pressing kisses onto her sister's exposed breast, turning into bites within moments because even the elder can be a slave to her own lust. Dante's breath hitches when one bite becomes  carnivorous, leaving the distinct shape of Vergil's sharp teeth on her flesh.

"What, thought you wanted me to show up," Dante answers, grabbing her sister by the waist. One hand reaches down to caress Vergil's ass, unable to refrain for just a moment.

Vergil slaps her hand, glaring up at Dante. "I mean," she says, pulling lightly at the open collar, and she presses a knee between the other's legs, "have you come to make me jealous, dear sister, flaunting yourself to anyone with eyes?" 

Dante's eyes widen, looking surprised, and then she laughs, giving Vergil a peck on the cheek. "Oh, so you're jealous?" she asks in return, going back to touching her sister. "You say that, but look at you, Vergil. You knocked me dead the moment you came down the stairs, and then you leave me.  _Tease._ "

She laughs again, going in for another kiss, this time gentler, and Dante flips their positions over, pressing Vergil against the wall and deepening their embrace. 

Vergil allows her sister to easily manipulate their bodies, but she keeps one knee between Dante's legs, and neither of them break the kiss, the elder reaching behind Dante to grip at her hair harshly. The younger lets out a moan at the rough treatment, a shiver running down her spine as Vergil's slips a tongue into her mouth. 

Dante puts a hand in her breast, giving it a squeeze that pleases the elder with its warmth and gentleness. It's like being touched like a rediscovered monument, careful yet skilled, and Vergiil loves the feel of worship against her body.

And she feels that hand move from her breast to her back, slipping up to her neck like a snake. Dante's hand is now at the zipper of her dress, and Vergil finally breaks their kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Dante is flushed, her eyes diliated with excitement, and Vergil kisses her again, wanting nothing more than to continue. 

"We must get back," the older twin says, ignoring her own heart, and Dante whines, looking hurt.

Vergil lets go of her sister's hair, and with her other hand, she does the last of Dante's last three buttons, hiding away the mark she left on her sister, still visible at the barest. "Miss Lowell will wonder where are are soon, and it's rude to simply disappear," she finishes. 

"But it was getting good," Dante growls, pouting like she's still a child, and she grinds herself on Vergil's knee, groaning in unresolved want. "Don't do this, sister, you're being _mean_."

The elder grins, taking the hand on her neck, and she pressed her lips against Dante's wrist, opening her mouth to lick at the skin. Her eyes never leave her sister's as she trails her tongue slowly to the palm, leaving a wetness all the way until she takes one finger into her mouth and sucks at it,  _loudly_. 

Dante sucks in a breath. "What do you want from me?" the younger asks, sounding desperate. 

Vergil pulls Dante's finger out of her mouth slowly, savoring her sister's taste, and she releases Dante with a wet pop. She chuckles, kissing Dante on the palm. "We have a party to attend," she explains once again, straightening them up on their feet, "so once we're done here . . ."

The younger perks up. 

"But _only_ if you behave," Vergil adds, grinning even more as she lifts her sister's face by the chin with a finger, "then I will reward you. Do you think you can do that for me, Dante?" 

" _Yes_ ," Dante says immediately, still tempted but obedient.

The elder feels a hot flash in the pit of her stomach, and she too wishes for the party to end soon for their night will continue long past it.  _Oh,_ the things she will do to Dante, what she will make her sister  _beg_ for.

"Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not really confident. >__< I've never written (smuttish) femslash before, did I do it okay? (*goes to hides forever*)
> 
> This read faster than I'd like, but I tried. I'm fluffier than I am smutty. QAQ
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
